


Who Knew I Had One To Give?

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [43]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke and Reid spend Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time and Dr. Reid Oliver was done with surgeries for the day, but still had rounds to take care of. They didn't start for another hour, however, so he needed to kill time. He knew his boyfriend, Luke Snyder, had a meeting, which meant that he couldn't pass the time by making out with the younger man. As disappointing as that was, it was okay because Reid needed to take care of something. On a mission, Reid grabbed his jacket from his office and made his way to his best friend, Katie Peretti-Snyder-Hughes's house across town. He knew her husband Chris 'Doogie' Hughes was at the hospital, so he didn't worry about meeting him with Katie. Twenty minutes later, Reid rang the doorbell and Katie answered, toting Jacob in her arms.

"Hi, Reid," she said, smiling.

"Hi, Goldilocks. Can I come in?" Reid asked.

"Of course," Katie said, letting him in and closing the door.

"I need your help," Reid said immediately.

"The great Dr. Oliver needs my lowly help?" Katie said skeptically.

"Yeah. With Luke."

"Problems?" Katie asked gently.

"No. But I'm sure you know that the stupid holiday commonly known as Valentine's Day is in a couple weeks." Katie smirked in her attempt not to smile. "I know Luke is going to expect me to do something," Reid said very quickly. "So I need your help."

"What did you have in mind?" Katie asked, shifting Jacob to her other arm.

"I don't know. That's why I need your help," Reid said, plopping down on the couch. "I've never done this before." The ends of Katie's mouth twitched, trying not to smile. "He's probably expecting a candlelit dinner with flowers and candy."

"What's wrong with that?" Katie asked, putting Jacob on the floor as he started to squirm.

"I don't do candlelight dinners," Reid said abruptly.

Katie sat down on the couch next to her friend. "How about, instead of thinking what _Luke_ would want you to do for him, you think of what _you_ want to do for Luke. As long as it comes from your heart, he'll love it." Reid looked at Katie, his brows furrowed in thought and frustration. "What do you want to give to him, to show him you love him?" Katie asked. "And don't say sex," she qualified, seeing the smirk on the doctor's face.

Reid sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "This shouldn't be so difficult."

"You're thinking too much, Reid," Katie said, rubbing his arm. "Close your eyes and forget for a moment that you're a brain surgeon and that everything you do needs to be rational and logical." Reid scowled at her. "Do it." Reid continued to glare at her, but eventually closed his eyes. "Good. Now don't think. Let your heart overpower your brain. Listen really hard and really carefully to it. What is it telling you to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Reid sat there for a good ten minutes, his eyes closed, Katie watching him. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes. "I know what I want to do," Reid said, almost jumping off the couch.

"Great," Katie said, though a little surprised at the doctor's enthusiasm.

"Thank you," Reid said, bending down and kissing his friend on the cheek before bolting out the door.

"You're welcome," Katie said, as the door slammed shut.

As soon as Reid was out of Katie's house, he practically ran through Olde Towne to get to the hospital, not because he was sick or because he was late, but because he needed to talk to Bob Hughes. Reid pushed through the revolving entrance to Memorial Hospital, nearly knocking over a little old lady in the process. Impatiently, Reid waited for the elevator to stop on the floor of the Chief-of-Staff's office. Hurriedly, he walked down the corridor and knocked frantically on the old man's door.

"Dr. Oliver, what's the matter?" Bob asked, opening the door.

"I need a favor," Reid said without pretense.

"Of course, come on in," Bob gestured, closing the door behind Reid.

Fifteen minutes later, the two doctors emerged from the office into the hallway. Reid said, "Thank you, Bob, I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem. Memorial will be just fine without you for a couple weeks."

"Don't count on it," Reid said, smirking, before walking away.

Four hours later, Reid was sitting on the couch in the apartment he shared with Luke, when the blonde boy walked in.

"Hi, baby," Luke said, smiling, dropping his bag and keys onto the table, plopping onto the couch, and resting his head against Reid's shoulder.

"You look tired," Reid said, kissing the top of Luke's head.

"Long day. Lots of meetings." Luke closed his eyes.

"I think I have something that will help you relax," Reid said, mysteriously. "Can I get up for a second?" Luke lifted up his head to release Reid.

Two minutes later, Reid came back with a box, wrapped poorly, but wrapped nevertheless.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Reid said, handing the box to Luke, who said, "It's not until next week."

"I know. But I think you should have it now," Reid said sitting back down.

Luke smiled, took the box, and ripped the paper off.

Inside was a card that simply said "Luke." Curiously, Luke opened it and out fell two tickets. Luke lifted them off his lap and looked at Reid, confused. "They're fake," Luke said.

"I know. They're symbolic. I figured since you have like ten private jets, it'd be easier to use one than fly commercial."

"I don't understand. Is this my present?"

Reid slid closer to Luke and took his hand. "Yes. I took off two weeks from the hospital." Luke looked at the doctor, his eyes wide with surprise. "You've been saying for a while now that you wanted to go to Malta, since that's biologically where you're from and the last time you were there you were held in a bell tower." Luke looked at him, still baffled. "I want to take you to Malta," Reid said.

"Really?" Luke whispered. Reid nodded in earnest.

Suddenly, Luke's face broke into a huge grin and he tackled Reid, pushing the doctor backwards onto the couch as he kissed him fiercely.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Reid woke up in bed, his arm draped around Luke's waist. Smiling slightly, he slipped his hand into Luke's and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Luke smiled and shifted to face Reid.

"Hi," Luke said sleepily.

"Morning," Reid said, kissing Luke's lips.

"I like having you home when I wake up," Luke said when they broke apart. Reid smiled.

"Well, I will be for the next two weeks. What do you want to do today?"

"Get ready for Malta," Luke said, excited.

"That doesn't involve blackmailing me again, does it?" Reid asked warily.

"Only if you won't come with me," Luke said, the ends of his mouth twitching. Reid smirked. "Come on, then," Luke said, sitting up. "Let's get things set for us leaving. I want to leave tomorrow and I have to tell Grimaldi Shipping I won't be there for a couple weeks. And Mom and Dad have to know where we're going." Reid nodded. "But first," Luke said. "Let's get some food." Reid gave him a huge grin and jumped out of bed.

The next day, Luke and Reid dragged their luggage off of the Grimaldi jet into the Maltese airport.

"Do you know where we're going?" Reid asked Luke.

"Yes, I do," Luke said, walking straight to the doors of the airport and grabbing a taxi. "Grimaldi Chateau, please," Luke said to the driver, as he dumped their suitcases in the trunk.

Reid looked at Luke, horrified. "We're staying at Damian's house?"

"Well, first, Damian's in prison in Oakdale. And, second, it's the family place. Since I'm Damian's son, I have as much right to stay there as he would," Luke said, smirking at Reid's face and pushing the doctor into the car.

Twenty minutes later, the taxi pulled up to the mansion.

"Wow, it's amazing," Luke said, getting out of the car.

"You've never been here?" Luke shook his head. "Come on. Let's go in," Luke said, grabbing Reid's hand and pulling him inside, as servants came out to collect their luggage.

"I must admit, this place is beautiful," Reid said three hours later, standing on the balcony in front of the room they had been given.

"Yeah, it really is. The whole island is too," Luke said, walking up behind Reid, wrapping his arms around the doctor's waist, and resting his head on his shoulder. "The last time I was here I obviously didn't get to see much of it."

Reid smiled at the thought of a little eight-year old Luke. "I bet you were an adorable little boy," Reid said absentmindedly. Luke snorted and buried his face in Reid's back as he laughed.

"I bet you were a stubborn little kid who kicked people when you didn't get what you wanted," Luke said, when he had recovered himself.

"You know it," Reid said. Luke chuckled as Reid turned to face him. "I'm glad we came here. It's nice to be out of Oakhell and alone with you."

Luke nodded and kissed Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning sun hit his face, Luke rolled over in bed to snuggle closer to Reid, but the doctor's side of the bed was empty. Confused, Luke sat up in bed just as Reid came through the door carrying a tray full of eggs, bacon, and biscuits.

"Wow," Luke said, smiling. "What is this?"

"Breakfast," Reid said, carefully putting the tray on the bed.

"In bed? Isn't that a little sappy and romantic for you?" Luke smirked.

"No one has to know," Reid said, sitting down on the bed and kissing Luke.

"This is amazing. Did you make this?" Luke asked, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"I can't say that I did. The servants did it," Reid said, also taking large spoonfuls of eggs and bacon. They ate silently for a few minutes and then Luke said, "I have something for you."

He leaned over the bed and pulled out a small, but long, wrapped box.

Reid looked curiously at the box for a second, tore the paper off, and opened the box. He pulled out a large silver spoon filled with Hershey's kisses.

"Remember what you said to me when we first met? 'What I see is a big fat silver spoon in your mouth that I hope you choke on,'" Luke mimicked. "So now it's a big fat silver spoon with my kisses." Reid laughed.

"Good one, Snyder," Reid said, popping a Hershey kiss into his mouth.

"I have a real present for you now," Luke said, heaving a larger, much heavier box onto the bed. Reid immediately opened the paper and box.

"Oh, wow," Reid said in awe, running his hands over the beautiful, marble chess set.

"Look at the squares," Luke said.

"There are little brains on them," Reid said, chuckling.

"I had them engraved for you."

"Thank you, Luke. This is amazing." Reid smiled and kissed him.

"I have something for you, too," Reid said, pulling a small box from the drawer of the nightstand.

"I thought this trip was my present," Luke said, taking the box nevertheless.

"It was. But it felt weird to not have anything to give you today."

Luke smiled and opened the box. He laughed when he saw the handcuff keychain.

"Because you think I kidnapped you." Reid nodded and smirked. "There's a heart attached," Luke said, noticing this for the first time.

"Of course," Reid said. "Read it."

"You kidnapped my heart. Who knew I had one to give? I love you, Reid." Luke smiled. "I love it, Reid. Thank you. And I love you, too," Luke said, wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luke. I love you," Reid said, kissing Luke as they fell back on the bed, presents and food forgotten.


End file.
